Les Portes Tordues
by Revolutionnaire Rouge
Summary: “I’m giving up one body to one soul. What’s left, Edward Elric?”The light now blinded Edward, all he could see was It’s mocking, greedy grin. His golden eyes widened.“The Mind,” he whispered.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first Full Metal Alchemist fanfiction, and I hope that you all enjoy it. I'm Revolutionnaire Rouge, and I'm a major fan of Full Metal Alchehist. I will warn you, this fiction is cannon. I've seen the entire series, and the movie, and read most of the manga, but am defying it all in an attempt to be creative and have fun. I do draw a lot from both the anime and the manga. I'll try to keep the spoilers down – as it strays from the ending plot of the anime, it shouldn't be too bad. This fic is AL-centered, but don't worry, there should be enough of Edward and the others that we all so love. This fiction is also a big step for me, as it is my first fanfiction that in not primarily romance based. Oh, and by the way, I do tend to use French in my fictions (at least, in this case, for titles), but I will translate where used.

This is basically just a prologue – my chapter's tend to be longer, but this is just the beginning, so…

Disclaimer: Himoru Arakawa is a cow (not to be rude, it's how she draws herself!). I am not a cow. By the transversal property, I do not own Full Metal Alchemist.

* * *

Les Portes Tordues (The Twisted Doors)

By Revolutionnaire Rouge

Chapitre Un – Trinity.

* * *

"Ah, Edward Elric, long time, no see."

Edward Elric took a gasping breath and looked up to the figure that had floated above him. Two almost invisible indentations stared down at him, vague impressions of eyes amongst a faceless visage. Ed clenched his fists and attempted to get up off of his knees – there was no way that he would kneel before the entity above. He swayed for a moment, but then locked his knees and looked defiantly down to the alchemic array beneath his feet.

"Blood," the figure mused, Its voice eerily childlike," Very creative, Edward Elric."

He didn't look up. The complex geometric patterns of the array soothed his reeling mind. The rust colored blood from which the array was created reminded Edward of his goal. He glanced to his left, and saw only unfamiliar nothingness.

"Where is my brother?" Edward demanded, choking down the note of panic that had attempted to surface," Where is Alphonse?"

The figure descended and crouched down when it reached the blank surface upon which Edward stood. The rest of Its body resembled Its face – practically transparent and vaguely humanoid, the only distinguishing features mere indentations. Edward took a deep breath, controlling his rising fear. The infinite blankness of his surroundings, the stagnant air and his own apprehension attempted to overwhelm his usually rational thoughts.

"I must say that I am impressed," It continued, ignoring the question posed," Using your own blood and an array modified from the Xerxes pattern in place of the body-mind-soul sacrifice of an actual human transmutation in order to get here. Bravo." It clapped silently," Although I do prefer your usual, wildly desperate self to this composed mask. Of course, I know that you're frantic on the inside, but you're so much more agreeable when you are begging for the lives of your loved ones." The figure shrugged and sat down, still radiating a sheer energy that Edward had felt ever since he had 'arrived'.

"Alphonse Elric is on his side of The Gate. I imagine you remember encountering his body the last time you crossed over. Poor thing, that body has become."

Ed's head snapped up, and he loosed a vicious snarl, anger overriding the heavy, settling sense of dread. He clenched and unclenched his automail fist, a perpetual reminder of how his own idiocy had cost him his arm and leg, and Alphonse his entire body. Ed had discovered that, instead of Al's body being completely eradicated, it had only been taken, and now lay somewhere amongst the nothingness, behind a Gate. How could he ever forget seeing Al's body when he had crossed The Gate to escape Gluttony's stomach; in his mind's eye, he could see his brother's weak smile, large eyes, and his sickly, thin frame.

"Stop playing games!" he growled, glaring into the formless face of the figure. The only readily distinguishable feature on the other figure's face was a thin, lipless mouth, which now pushed itself into a frown," Now, now Edward Elric, watch how you speak. I can take away your life as quickly as I gave it to you."

Slowly from the nothingness, a large, solid stone set of doors rose up from behind the seated figure.

The Gate.

Edward's liquid gold eyes widened, and he took a compulsive but unsteady step forward. It shook a finger at him, stopping him in his tracks," No Sir, Mr. Elric," It said mockingly," You did not come here for the Ultimate Knowledge. That has already been given to you. You may not enter again – unless you would like to give up your other arm."

Despite the figure's lack of what Edward would consider eyes, he could feel It's greedy desire to take back Ed's remaining arm.

"I came to make a deal," Edward said, his voice unwavering. However, everything around him suddenly seemed to dim and blur, and he was unable to tell if it was the figure's doing or his own massive loss of blood. The swirling blood patterns of the array beneath his feet suddenly repulsed him, and Edward remembered that he had only been able to partially heal back in the laboratory before he and Alphonse had activated the array. A trickle of blood crept down his good arm to his fist. A single, perfect drop dropped from his hand and fell past his feet into vast nothingness. It continued to plummet into infinity, growing smaller and smaller until it finally disappeared from Ed's sight.

"I know," the figure replied," And you know that dealing with me does not come without its price. What do you want this time, Edward Elric?"

Edward narrowed his eyes," You already know, don't you?" he spat. The figure giggled, Its uncanny pitch beginning to unnerve him.

"Of course I do. But I want to hear it from the mouth that I gave you."

"I want my brother's body. I want it to be restored to his soul."

"And your automail limbs?" It questioned.

"I don't care about them anymore," Edward said impulsively, again clenching and unclenching his mechanical fist," I just want my brother back."

It giggled again," Ah, that is right. You could not make a Philosopher's Stone. Too many others failed with their botched attempts at gaining infinite power, but you are already aware of that, aren't you Edward Elric. You've seen what happens to those who try to play God."

Each word brought back the biting memories of the past – the past that Edward desperately wished he could forget. The past that would always haunt his mind, awash with red – the color of blood. Of failure. Of the Philosopher's Stone.

"So you want your brother's body back," It mused. Despite himself, Edward nodded.

"You, being the practiced alchemist that you are, know the rules. Equivalent Exchange. The connection of the body, mind, and soul. You cannot get without giving. So tell me, Edward Elric, what will you give me?"

It grinned, white teeth appearing against a black hole of a mouth. The smile reminded Edward too much of the Homunculi Gluttony. For the first time since he had come, Edward glanced to the materials by his feet.

"The components of an average human adult body."

"Really now? Is that all? Surely you have not forgotten the last time you attempted to assemble a body with such components," It sneered.

"I haven't," Edward hissed, looking away from the figure," We made a mistake that time – I made a mistake," he turned his head and glared at It," But this time, there is a soul! We aren't trying to resurrect the dead! There is a soul for the body – it can be done!" He knew that he was beginning to sound desperate, beginning to plead, but he didn't care.

"Do not tell me what can and cannot be done, Edward Elric. I need more."

"What!" Edward cried out, rage flaring up," More? I've given you the body components, and Al's soul still exists! What more do you need?"

"If you had everything Edward Elric," It challenged," Why did you come?"

"I-" Ed faltered for a moment," I didn't want to risk it with Al. I've already screwed up. You won't."

"I won't?"

"You're God," Ed said flatly," The Universe."

The figure rocked back and forth on Its heels, grinning widely," Ah, good, you have not forgotten. You are right – I am capable of giving you what you want. Again you prove yourself to be a well of knowledge. But remember Edward Elric, knowledge is not always the answer. Knowledge will not always bring you happiness. You have learned that many times before."

"Would you stop bringing up the past?" Ed roared, hot blood and searing guilt boiling through each vein," What is done is done, I'm ready to forget the memories!"

He buried his face in his hands, emotions overcoming him. He wanted this, _needed this_, to return Alphonse. Nothing else mattered. He couldn't fight the surge of feelings – regret, anger, desire, guilt. So much guilt.

"_I'm ready to forget,"_ he whispered through his fingers," _I'm ready to live again. I'm ready for Al to live again."_

"Good. This will make things much easier."

Edward looked up, confused at It's sudden change in tone.

"You must give me something more. When you do, I will bring Alphonse Elric to his body beyond the gate."

Edward stood straight and clenched both fists, golden eyes burning with the unquenchable sun. Whatever he had to give up, he would do it for Al.

"What do I have to give you?"

It grinned again, and suddenly Ed wondered if he had made the choice. But no, it didn't matter now. _Whatever I do, I will do for Al._ He replayed the mantra over and over in his head, as he had for the past eight years.

"Alchemy," It said quietly," Consists of three components, a painful fact which very few alchemists, even the skilled ones, come to realize. You, Edward Elric, do know the rules. Alchemy follows two simple laws: Equivalent Exchange, and the balance of the body, soul, and mind."

It's grin widened, a soft glow began to surround both Edward and the figure. Startled, Edward took a step back, but found himself unable to leave the confines of the alchemic array upon which he stood.

"I already have plenty of souls, and thanks to alchemists like you, I have more than enough bodies."

Edward grit his teeth, then noticed that the glow surrounding him had intensified. It spread It's arms wide.

"I'm giving up one body to one soul. What's left, Edward Elric?"

The light now blinded Edward, all he could see was It's mocking, greedy grin. His golden eyes widened.

"The Mind," he whispered.

* * *

Well, that's all! If you liked it, please review! I will update as soon as I can - and trust me, I've got some BIG IDEAS for it. Yay.

Je vous aime!

RR


	2. What it Takes to Be Human

Let's just get this out of the way now…

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist in any way, shape or form (although I do own an Al plushie!), nor do I own any of Panic! At The Disco's Material. So there.

Greeting, and welcome to the highly anticipated chapter two of Les Portes Tordues! Well, it might actually only be anticipated by about six of you… but that is better than no one, and I seriously appreciate it! This is a considerably longer chapter, and some of it might get a little slow but…well… I definitely think it's worth it. &smirk&

Please enjoy and review!

RR

* * *

Les Portes Tordues (The Twisted Doors)

By Revolutionnaire Rouge

Chapitre Deux – What It Takes to be Human

Dedicated to:

Sparx – The Edward to my Alphonse (in so many ways)

Nii-san – The Roy (I know, I know, go ahead and scowl) to my Ed/Riza

The Diva – You know who you are. You're probably the Roy to my Ed. Love ya!

My Loving Reviewers! I love you!

* * *

Snap. Jerking, twisting, spinning, pulling at him from every direction. He never believed that he would experience this feeling again. He felt himself being torn from his very being, he knew that he no longer consisted of one united, but two entities, divided and alien to the other. The flood gates _(The Gate, a thought whispered_ ) opened wide, pounding him with a torrent of Truth. Flickers, merely flickers of what he felt pouring into him surfaced _(a girl, smiling and waving; a woman and a man holding a small blonde child between them; a meager, weak figure, a body stretching a hand out to him beckoning-)_.

He spun, twisting, being pulled apart. The Gates closed behind him – he had not even realized that he had passed beyond them – leaving him in absolute nothingness. He was now fully separated from his other being. Again he saw that weak body, no longer a flicker but a reality in front of him, reaching out for him and smiling hopefully. This time, he reached back, his entire entity brushing across the bony, white fingers. A final flicker bombarded him_. A boy with blonde hair, an easy smile, golden eyes._

"NII-SAN!" he cried to boy, feeling himself collide with the thin body. A vacuum tugged at him, crushing and stretching.

"NII-SAN!" he screamed again. The image of the smiling boy flickered again, flickering and fading until all he could amongst the greedy, pulling, consuming darkness were those two, liquid sun eyes.

"NII-SAN!"

* * *

_Ping. Ping. Ping. Click. CRACK._

"AGH!" she roared, slamming down her wrench and the now broken piece of machinery," Does it have to take this long? Can't they speed it up a little?"

Pinako sighed and readjusted her round frames before placing a small hand on her granddaughter's arm.

"Calm down Winry," she said quietly, voice crackling with age," Those boys know what they're doing. Besides, that automail never hurt you any, but now you've gone and broken it."

Winry sighed and leaned back in her chair, propping up on its two back legs.

"I know Granny, I know," she said with a sigh, fidgeting with her wrench. For the first time in three hours, Winry glanced over to the alchemic array that filled much of the room. The dried blood from which the array was formed seemed to burn up from her hewn stone basement floor. She and Granny Pinako had turned their basement into a laboratory for the Elric brothers months ago. All of their travels and all of their studies had come to this – their attempt to resurrect Al's body. Ed had used his own blood to create a modified alchemic array, performing a human transmutation on himself and using the array to modify the sacrifice needed. Winry made no attempt to understand how alchemy worked, but she was able to understand the word _sacrifice._ The two brothers worked, struggled, and left her again to wait and worry. Winry tore her gaze away from the blood. Edward's blood. She shivered. Three hours ago, the two had activated the array, clapping their hands together in unison and looking upwards as if in prayer. With a burning flash of blue lightening, they disappeared. Well, almost disappeared. Winry and Pinako had not dared to move the hulking, now empty armor of what had once been Al's body for the past eight years. In a motion similar to that of the Elric's, Winry pressed her palms together and cast her eyes to the wood beamed ceiling of the basement, and somewhere beyond that, the sky.

"Please," she whispered, her voice shaking," Bring Ed and Al back safely."

Pinako stood up from the thick wooden table that sat in the corner of the basement turned laboratory.

"Well Winry," Pinako said, rubbing her stomach," All of this waiting is making me hungry. Would you like me to bring you something down from the kitchen?"

"No thanks Granny," Winry mumbled, laying her head on the table.

"Alright, suit yourself," Pinako sighed," Winry, don't make yourself sick over those boys. You know that they'll come back eventually. Ed and Al always have, just like their father. Come on Den."

From under the table, Den's ears perked up. She stretched and slowly rose up, her automail leg creaking slightly. With a doggish grin, Den pattered up the stairs after Pinako.

"But eventually isn't soon enough," Winry whispered.

The near silence of the basement engulfed Winry, reminding her again of her loneliness. Only one sound echoed softly through the cold stone basement – a soft, continuous tick emanating from the engraved silver pocket watch that lay, untouched on the opposite side of the table. Ed had set it down right before they activated the array.

"_Keep this safe, okay?"_ he had told her.

Winry scowled and stretched out an arm. She grabbed the watch by the chain and dangled it in front her head. The pocket watch spun slowly, the curling salamander raised on the front catching the dim light of the basement and reflecting it around the room. Winry mumbled something incomprehensible, and with one hand, effortlessly opened the watch, revealing a simple looking clock. On the other side though, the back side of the opening cover, two words followed by a single date engraved in the metal shone out.

_Don't forget._

_3. Oct. 11_

"Don't forget," Winry grumbled," Ed you idiot, how could any of us forget?"

She angrily closed the pocket watch and slammed it on the table, a small part of her hoping that it would shatter. No such luck.

"Ed…" she whispered," Ed, you idiot…"

She brushed her lips slightly with her fingers, and couldn't help but smile slightly. A recent memory resurfaced, a memory three hours old, that she would keep forever.

"_Hey, Winry?"_

_Winry had been in her room, frantically sorting through drawers, although looking for nothing in particular. She was doing all that she could to keep her mind busy, to keep herself from being consumed by worry of what would be happening in only a matter of minutes. Turning, she cast a small grin at the boy standing in her doorway._

"_Hey Ed." she replied. Her hands folded themselves behind her back, palms sweating. He smiled, and took a step into her room. _

"_Winry…" he began, but then faltered, his golden eyes fixing themselves on her face," Winry… I have a favor to ask of you."_

"_Sure Ed, anything."_

_She could feel a blush beginning to rise up onto her cheeks. Quickly, she turned away from him, and began to aimlessly search through her drawers again. Ed and Al had been in Resembol with them for four months, and now they were about to go again. Both boys assured Winry that they would be back soon, but-_

_Ed took a deep breath, and took a few steps closer._

"_Winry. If anything happens to me-"_

_Winry whipped around, glaring at him angrily," Don't say that Ed!" she shouted, the pit of her stomach twisting uneasily as she stared into his bright eyes," Of course you're going to come back – and both of you, and Al will have his body and you and-" Winry began to ramble off at a fast pace, hysteria kicking into overdrive. _

_Ed placed a hand on her shoulder. Winry stopped flailing, but kept rambling in worry. His other hand shot out, and grabbed her chin, gently yanking it to face him. Winry fell silent, feeling the cold of the icy, lifeless automail penetrating his glove and sinking into her shoulder. However, the hand that held her chin burned with life, she felt the heat rising up through her face, and knew that escape was this time impossible._

"_Winry, please, just listen to me," he said, his voice quiet but enrapturing. Winry nodded._

"_I don't know what's going to happen as soon as we activate the array-"_

"_But-" she started, but Ed cut her off._

"_Just listen. I don't know what's going to happen, but I am going to do everything in my ability to get Al's body back. Even if it means giving myself up in his place."_

"_No…" Winry whispered. She could feel tears welling up as she stared at his hard set face, into his eyes, which showed a mix of determination and regret. Sobs slowly began to bubble up – Winry tried in vain to bite them back, but to no avail._

"_Please Winry, if I don't come back-" now he was choking on his words," Please, please, take care of Al for me."_

_Winry openly sobbed now. Ed let go of her chin, and smiled nervously._

"_Promise me Winry, promise that you'll take care of him."_

_Ed wrapped his arms around her, startling Winry out of her tears. Never in her life had her childhood friend showed such an act of emotion to her. Certainly, she had hugged him, but the result had always been the same, a shrug off and a witty comment. _

"_I promise," she whispered, meeting his eyes. Edward had grown some over the past few years, now even slightly taller than she._

"_Good." he replied. She felt him shift slightly, stand up a little straighter. Ed unwrapped his arms from around her, and placed both hands on her shoulders. _

_Winry's eyes widened as his face came nearer to her. In one simple move, he kissed her, lips pressing up against hers. The kiss was a brief one, but one that Winry would remember forever, would feel forever. _

_Edward removed his hands from her shoulders and smiled slightly at her, eyes saying more than his words ever could. Without a sound, he turned and exited the room, leaving Winry to stand in the middle of her bedroom, stock still, hand upon the place where he had kissed her. She smiled, close to tears, and followed him down the stairs. _

_He never said anything else to her other than to keep his pocket watch, but his eyes as he set the watch on the table, and the single glance he cast her right before he and Al activated the circle compensated for unsaid words._

"_Come back," she whispered as the array glowed," Please, come back."_

A brilliant flash of blue light jolted her from her memories. As if answering her prayers and the silent call of her thoughts, the alchemic array began to glow. Startled, Winry tipped out of her chair and let out a short yelp. A swirling wind, almost like a vacuum, sucked the air from the room and whipped it violently around and around the array, glowing intensely as it did so. A head pounding roar filled her ears, making her unable to hear Pinako as she came rushing down the stairs. The room grew brighter and brighter until Winry could see nothing. She lay on the cold stone floor, waiting for the light to die down. The roaring slowly quieted, and now she could hear Granny screaming-

"Winry, Winry, are you alright?"

Winry opened her mouth to respond, but stopped as the light vanished. Her eyes widened. In the center of the alchemic array, two figures rest, sprawled out awkwardly. Two figures. Winry took in a sharp breath. Two _human_ figures. Slowly, uncertainly, she took a step forward, and then another, until she approached the array. She kneeled down, staring at the two almost identical faces. Reaching out slowly, she brushed a stray strand of dark blonde out of a still face, a face that she had not seen in over eight years. As she did so, he stirred. Winry jumped back slightly, her heart beating faster and faster in exhilaration. Slowly, drowsily, his eyelids opened, revealing two soft brown eyes. Winry's knees hit the hard floor, but she made no sound. His mouth opened, and his lips moved soundlessly for a few moments before he finally formed words.

"Nii-san…" he rasped, his eyes unfocused. Al reached out to Winry, towards her still outstretched hand, and took it in his. He squeezed tightly, and his eyes became clearer, more focused.

"Winry."

Her jaw dropped, and she suddenly lurched forward. With a burst of strength moved into the array grabbed Al, by the shoulders, pulling him into a sitting position. She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry into his bare shoulder. Al looked down and her, and slowly, almost hesitantly, hugged her back. Winry began to laugh in relief, and Al laughed too, a grating, raspy sound, but a laugh nonetheless.

"Al…" she whispered in shock and disbelief as tears streamed down her face," You're back. You're you."

"I know," he replied, smiling," I'm home."

Al leaned on Winry for support as he slowly stood. He knees buckled once, but Winry was able to bear his weight long enough to move him over to the long wooden bench that lined one wall of the basement.

"Nii-san-" Al began, but Winry was already making her way back to the array, towards the second figure. She crouched down besides the still figure, besides the boy who had seared her lips only three hours ago. His face was calm and still, eyes closed and a slight grin on his face.

"Ed," Winry whispered softly, touching his face. No response. "Ed," she repeated more insistently. She leaned her face closer to his, and opened his mouth slightly. She could feel the warmth of his shallow, consistent breaths heat her cheek. Winry then placed two fingers across his human wrist – his pulse pounded out, strong and stable. With considerable strength, Winry picked Ed up and supported him in the same way she had done Al, half walking and half dragging the unconscious boy over to where Al now sat, being doted on by Pinako.

"He must be exhausted," Al said, looking fondly to his brother.

Winry nodded, her exuberance bursting out uncontrollably. She launched herself at Al again, hugging him tightly. He stood up and hugged back, this time supported by his own weight.

"I knew you would get your body back!" Winry exclaimed, feeling the all-too-real flesh beneath her fingers," I knew it!"

"It's such a strange feeling," Al said, hugging Winry even tighter" Everything feels solid again, real. I can touch, and feel, and taste and smell! It's like, it's like I'm whole again!"

"Because you are!"

She pulled away from him, but still held him by the shoulders.

"You've gotten older. You're body has aged even though it was stuck wherever it was. Let me get a good look at you-"

"Um, Winry," Al said, a fierce crimson spreading up to his cheeks – _Yes, _Winry thought,_ his cheeks!_

"Yes Al?"

"You might not want… to…you see… I well…" he stuttered, casting his eyes to the floor and scratching his head in embarrassment," You know, I – I… I'm naked."

Winry's eyes widened and she let out a strangled cry. With a flail, she pushed away from the boy and spun around into a crouching position, holding her head in her hands. She had been so focused on his face, so captivated by the idea that Al had his body back that it had not sunk in that he _had his body back._

"I'm sooo sorry Al!" she exclaimed, withering in embarrassment. Al was doing the same - covering him self and apologizing while turned away from her.

From the stairs, Winry heard a sigh.

"Well, I suppose it's only to be expected," Pinako said warmly, smiling as she looked upon the scene," Welcome home Al. I'll go get some of Ed's extra clothes."

"Thank you Granny," Al replied, joy replacing his discomfort as he swept Pinako up in a brief hug and then followed her up the stairs.

The basement was silent again, but no longer lonely. Winry sat down on the bench, next to where Ed lay sprawled and sleeping. Smiling softly, she took his hand – his human hand – in hers and squeezed gently. Warmth coursed up her arm, through her veins. Ed's face twitched for a moment, and he quietly mumbled something incomprehensible. Winry's breath caught in her chest, but she relaxed as his face cleared and Ed again fell silent. He was alive, Al was alive, they were back home. That was all that mattered to Winry – all that had ever mattered to her. Contentedly, she sighed and leaned her head against the cool stone wall of the basement, listening to the two sets of footsteps and excited voices of her family overhead.

"_Family,"_ she whispered.

"Winry?"

Winry lifted her head and watched as Al, now fully clothed, came down the stairs. He walked awkwardly, as if each step took effort and concentration.

"It's as though I'm a child again," he mused, his voice soft. Slowly, Al lifted his arm and bent his elbow, wiggling his fingers as he did so. "Everything feels so unfamiliar. So alien, but at the same time, so right."

Al smiled, flashing that innocent child-like grin that Winry had immortalized in her memories since she was young. Compulsively, she sprung up and again hugged him.

"I just can't believe that you're back!" she sighed happily," Well, I can but-"

"I know. Neither can I."

"Now," Winry said, pushing back from him slightly," Let me get a good look at you!"

She started with his face, which besides being thinner and much, much paler, had remained largely unchanged. Two luminous, soft brown eyes peered out from under dusty blonde bangs, which had grown down to near his shoulders. The rest of his hair was even longer and amazingly tangled despite evidence that Pinako had attempted to pull a comb through it. Al was tall, taller than Winry by almost a head – but he had always been like that. But what had changed the most though showed through the plain black shirt that stretched across his chest. Years of being Lord-knows-where had stripped his body down to slightly more than a skeletal frame held together by tautly strung muscles.

The next thing she noticed was his dress which, unsurprisingly, resembled Ed's. While understated and unremarkable, the long sleeved black shirt, black pants, and plain brown overcoat was still oddly fitting for the boy. Somehow, his appearance perfectly fit Winry's own mental image of what she had dreamed Al would look like.

"This body – my body, is a lot bigger than I remembered. I had to transmute Ed's clothes," he said, finally breaking the silence," His pants weren't long enough."

"It's a good thing Ed isn't conscious to hear that – brother or not, I still think he would have attacked you!" Winry laughed, picturing Ed's reaction.

Al lifted both of his arms and rolled his head, flinching slightly as the bones in his neck popped loudly.

"Ah, I think I could take him," Al said with a smile," Body or no body, he's still never beaten me in a fight."

"Again, it's a good thing Ed isn't conscious! Just remember Al, you're body isn't made out of steel anymore," Winry raised her eyes and sighed.

"How could I forget? I-"Al stopped, and turned his head towards the stairs as something caught his attention. Winry also turned to look, then looked back to him in confusion.

"What is it?"

Al frowned, his brow furrowing slightly as he did so," I smell something…and it smells really good."

His eyes widened, as Winry looked on, bewildered.

"It – it's… food!" Al pumped the air in victory, and then wobbled unsteadily as he was pitched off balance, still at odds with his new body. "I haven't eaten in… in…" Al thought for a moment," Eight years. I'm starving!"

Now, Winry could hear Granny Pinako clanking pots and pans together as she prepared dinner, and could smell the warm, heady scent of thick stew.

"Well come on then, let's go eat." Winry moved over to the bench," But first, will you help me lug this rock upstairs?" She motioned to Ed, who was still stretched out on the bench, unmoving. Al nodded, and walked over to where his brother lay. He smiled warmly, and took Ed's automail arm. Winry took the human arm, and together, they managed to drag Ed up the stairs, up from the basement, into the main floor of the house. Stumbling slightly, Al set Ed down on the couch in the living room. He was breathing heavily, and his pale face was now flushed with exertion.

"I-I take that back," he gasped, smiling even as he did so," Maybe b-brother would be able to beat me in a f-fight."

"Yea," Winry chuckled," That is, if he ever wakes up, lazy bum."

Al awkwardly flopped down into one of the chairs next to the couch. He clenched and unclenched his left fist, watching as each finger slowly bent.

"This body has been out of commission for a long time. I'll have to start training immediately if I want to get back up to my previous strength."

Winry sighed, and shook her head," You boys, you'll never change, will you? Always getting into some kind of trouble…"

Al shrugged," I guess so. Although, in my defense, anything that ever got us into trouble was always Nii-san's idea."

He paused, thinking about what he said. Slowly, he opened his fist, and held it up slightly, staring at his fingers, thin and bony, veins and arteries pulsing beneath a pale layer of skin.

"But," he continued, his voice soft," Nii-san always managed to get us out of it, somehow."

Again, he clenched his fist, and turned to Winry, who had been silently observing. She could feel her eyes well up with tears, feel the frame-wracking sobs build up somewhere deep inside of her.

"And now…" Winry said, trailing off as she was once again swept up in her emotions."

"We're together again," Al finished.

"It's been eight years. Eight long, worrisome years."

"But," Al said," Now it's finally over. You can stop worrying. We can finally live together. As a family."

Winry raised an eyebrow and stared at the younger boy amusedly," Knowing you and Ed, I won't have much a break from worrying. You two will find some way to screw things up and get yourself in trouble." Winry leaned back on the couch and smiled," Oh well, at least Granny and I won't be losing our best client… although I would prefer it the other way…"

"Winry! Al! Dinner's ready!" Pinako said, tottering out of the kitchen carrying a large, steaming pot. Al's smiled broadened into a full smile, his eyes widened and watered slightly. He rose quickly from his position on the couch, and then tottered forward and his knees buckled. As Winry watched the younger boy's arms wave frantically in circle in an attempt to regain his balance, she couldn't help but laugh. She finally ran up and grabbed his arm. She steadied him, and slowly walked him to the kitchen.

Al stepped into the kitchen and stood stock still, his head moving back and forth as he took in every detail, every smell, every taste carried by the air. Den stood up from her place under the table and creaked over to where Al stood. With a small wimper, she pawed at his leg. Absentmindedly, Al bent down and scratched her head fondly, causing her to let out a joyous bark. Happily, Den began to lick his face, and Al laughed, knocked off balance again.

He pat Den on the head a final time and then stood up.

"Even though I stood here just this morning, it's different. Everything is different than how it has been for the past eight years, but nothing has changed from my memories – the tastes, the smells, the warmth. Warmth…" he trailed off, his eyes unfocused as he took the kitchen in once again.

"Well don't just stand there dozing, Alphonse Elric," Pinako said, not unkindly," No doubt you're starving!"

Al laughed, voice still rasping, and sat down, the old chair creaking even under his minimal weight. As Pinako set the table and spooned Al an extra generous portion of stew, Winry sat back, the memories of the kitchen lining up in her mind as if they were mapped out in the grain of the wooden table. Even now, she could see Ed and Al, no more than eight years old, seated across from her, truing to explain the basics of alchemy while she protested mechanics as the more valuable science. Each scene came back to her, washing over her with the tingling chill of roaming phantoms. However, the passing ghost of a memory was not nearly as satisfying as the reality before her-

"Winry, how much do you want?"

Al's voice _(so much deeper than it had been in childhood, she thought)_, interrupted her brief jaunt down Memory Lane – she startled slightly in her chair, and then smiled.

"Sorry," she breathed," what were you saying?"

Pinako shook her head and clucked fondly," Children these days, never can seem to stay focused. What's becoming of this generation?"

Winry folded her arms across her chest and pouted as Al looked on amusedly.

"Jeez Granny, we're not kids anymore!"

Pinako poured some soup onto Winry's place," Well Winifred-" Winry cringed at the use of her proper name," twenty years old is young enough to be a child when you're as old as I am."

A gasp brought both gazes back to Al, who was now tracing the features of his shocked face with his hands.

"What's wrong, Al?" Winry asked, frowning. Al placed his hands back on the table and smiled, shaking his head.

"It's nothing," he said, laughing lightly," It's just that I'd really forgotten how old I was. When you're in an unchanging suit of armor,"- he smiled bitterly at this," you tend to forget about age. Of course, I watched Ed and you and everyone else around me age, but it never really occurred to me that I was – or well, at least some part of me – was aging too. The last time age really mattered was when I was eleven, and now I'm nineteen. "

A profound silence reigned in the kitchen as Winry and Pinako remained fixated on Al's thin and thoughtful face. He sat unmoving for a few moments, brow furrowed in deep concentration. Then suddenly, the statue still broke and a smile melted onto his face.

"Oh God," he sighed," I'm starving."

"Then eat, silly!" Winry exclaimed, rolling her eyes. Pinako nodded. Needing no further urging, Alphonse began to annihilate the plate of food at a rate that would have put even Gluttony to shame. The two women watched the boy with wide eyes, their own food untouched. Forty seconds and half way through his first plate, Al paused, his large brown eyes staring back at the two in confusion.

"Is there… something wrong? he questioned, a thin trail of stew dribbling down his pale chin as he spoke.

"Besides the fact that you are officially the world's messiest eater," Winry replied with a laugh," No."

"Alright," he said childishly before continuing, still ignorant of the meal on his face. Winry began to eat, much hungrier than she had previously thought. Soon, Al was reaching for the stew ladle and scooping out a hearty second portion. Winry knew why he ate so passionately, but she couldn't help but be amazed by the younger boy's voracity.

_-No – Winry mentally chastised – Man, not boy.-_

Just as Winry finished her first, significantly smaller helping, Al finished his second. He reached for the ladle, but was stopped by Pinako, who smacked his hand gently with a spoon.

"That's enough young man," she scolded," And more, and I'm positive that you'll be up all night worshipping the porcelain bowl!" her expression softened as Al regarded her in shock," I know you must still be starving Al, but you haven't eaten in a very long time. I don't have the slightest clue how your body managed to live and grow while it was… wherever it was, but I know for a fact that if you eat too much too quickly on a dilapidated stomach, you'll make yourself sick. Give your body some time to process, and then you can have some more."

Al tried to pout as he awkwardly folded his hands in his lap, but failed and instead exploded into a large grin.

"Yes Granny," he said obediently, a hint of a laugh behind his words. Winry rose from her chair and gathered the plates and silverware. Al stood quickly to help her, but ended up sprawled out on the floor, the result of tripping over his own feet. Winry and Pinako chuckled as Al struggled to his feet, his expression a perfect copy of Ed's own look indignation and frustration. Pinako took the dishes from Winry.

"Don't worry about these tonight; I'll take care of them. You and Al go look in on Ed, then get Al washed up. He's beyond a mess."

"Thank you Granny," Winry said before planting a kiss on her grandmother's wrinkled cheek.

Al, now fully erect, and Winry both made their way back into the living room. There Ed still lay, sleeping peacefully on the couch. Some color had returned to his previously pale face, and his breathing was now both stronger and deeper.

"I don't think this rock is going to be moving anywhere fast anytime soon," Winry groaned, putting her hands on her hips.

" No, I don't suppose so. But with as much energy as he used and as much blood as he lost, I wouldn't blame him for being exhausted – In fact, I would find it strange if he weren't. He'll probably be up by morning and back to his usual self."

"And God help him when he does," she muttered, clenching her fists," When he wakes up, I swear, I'll give him such a thrashing for worrying me…"

Al laughed," Please don't be too hard on him Winry. I mean, he did get me back in one, human piece."

"True," she mused," Alright, I'll only hit him once with the wrench."

Winry stopped and gazed at the man. It was still a strange thought for her – she had grown up with Ed, known him since square one. He had always been a boy; that boy she had to worry about, that boy she had to chastise and fret over. But somehow, in the past few years, he had matured, become a man. The same had come to be true of Al, especially now that he had his body returned to him. Certainly, he had his childish moments, but then there were the times where he acted much older to the point at which it was disconcerting. Winry shook her head to clear her mind, and turned to Al.

"Come on, now that we know Ed is about as interesting as one of Armstrong's stories, we'll go upstairs and you can get cleaned up.

Al chuckled, and began to follow her upstairs. He paused however, and turned around.

"Wait a sec," he muttered, his mind obviously elsewhere. Al walked to the basement door and made his way slowly down the creaking stairs, followed by a curious Winry. He stood at the bottom of the steps, gazing out across the basement. Winry stopped behind him and traced to where his stare had settled. Her eyes lowered as she saw the object which fixated Al's attention.

"What are you going to do with it?" she whispered.

"I'm not exactly sure."

"We can just… get rid of it."

"No," he said, shaking his head slowly," No. Too many memories, too many emotional attachments. Even though I know differently, I can't help but feel as though part of me is still there, clinging on."

Al moved over to where the armor lay, collapsed lifelessly in the middle of the array now that it was vacant. Kneeling down, he put both hands on what had been his head only a few hours ago. Slender, bony fingers curled around the sides and lifted the head off of the rest of the body. Al peeked inside. Setting the head down, he reached in and touched the smooth metal at the back of the armor.

"The blood seal is gone," he said quietly. Al turned away from the empty armor and stood, picking the head up by the long, well worn ribbon that decked it's top. Winry watched as Al stepped outside of the blood array and set the head back on the ground. Awkwardly he bent down, and clapped his hands together. They hit the ground around the armor head and Winry was immediately blinded by a blue crack of light. When the bright flare died down, Winry saw that in the place of the steel head was a shining pocket watch with an extremely long chain. The chain rattled at Al looped it around his meager waist, forming a steel link belt. The watch now rest at hip, where Al tucked it into his pant's pocket. Winry caught a glimpse of a shining charm which reflected that dim light of the basement back into her eyes. The trinket was a perfect, albeit smaller, replica of the head he had just transmuted. Al then picked up the crimson ribbon, the only part of the head he had not changed, off of the ground and shoved it into his other pocket.

"So I don't forget," he said, voice monotone. Winry nodded wordlessly, and turned to go back up the stairs. Al paused for another moment, then flicked off the basement lights and followed her up.

* * *

Winry lounged motionlessly on the couch, listening to Ed's slow, steady breathing. Half of her body was beginning to fall off of the couch, as Ed took up a decent portion of space and left her with little. Her arm hung down and she held his human hand in hers, allowing the pulsating fire of his still dormant being to smolder through hers. Ed still slept, but his unconscious grin would twitch slightly higher as she squeezed his hand tightly. The top of her head pressed up against his, pale and golden blonde merging in perfect union. The only things Winry focused on were those connections – head and head, hand and hand. So concentrated on that connection was she that Winry failed to hear the distinctive sound of the water tap being closed; nor did she hear the ancient bathroom door open and Al's heavy, offbeat footsteps as he edged down that stairs. She was completely oblivious to the man who stood at the bottom of the stairs, hair still wet from bathing, staring fondly at her and Ed. He watched silently for a few moments before loudly clearing his throat.

"Hey Winry?"

Winry flung herself up at a speed that knocked her off of the couch. She released Ed's hand and her own hands fluttered above her in self defense. A flaming red tinge spread up through her cheeks to her entire visage.

"Are you alright?" Al asked, doing his best not to laugh. The blonde woman stood, rubbing her backside and trying to cover her mounting blush.

"Um-yea-I-I'm fine Al it's just that you know, Ed, I was jus-" Winry stuttered, the half syllables coming out in a maddening rush.

"What are you talking about?" he inquired, this time not bothering to hide his chuckle. Winry blinked, and then smiled, assuming she hadn't been caught.

"Oh nothing," she said sweetly," You just startled me, that's all. So, what did you need?"

Al fully entered the living room as Winry sat back down on the couch, distancing herself as far as possible from Ed.

"I was wondering if you could braid my hair, like you do for Nii-san. I've watched you and brother do it enough times that technically, I know how to, and I tried to do it myself, but I couldn't get my fingers to work," He held up a hand and slowly bent his fingers," They don't move fast enough."

"You're not going to cut it?" Winry asked, eyes settling on his dark blonde hair, which was even longer now that it had been untangled.

"Eventually, I guess," the younger man said with a shrug," But not now. I haven't had hair in a while – the idea of cutting it doesn't appeal to me yet."

"Alright, it's your hair. Come sit on the flood in front of me. You're too tall otherwise."

Al laughed and folded himself into a sitting position at Winry's feet. She ran her fingers once through his hair, then began to braid. Her fingers wove in and around on instinct – as used to the action as she was with Edward, braiding Al's hair took next to no time. She came to the end and stopped.

"Of course, I have nothing to tie it back with," she muttered. Al reached back and dropped a red ribbon into her lap – the same faded red ribbon that had once graced the top of Al's… old head. Quickly, she tied off his braid with the ribbon and patted his head.

"All done!"

"Thanks Winry," Al said, pulling on the braid over his shoulder and tugging on it. Winry's eyes widened as he did so, and after a moment, she reached out to lightly brush the nape of his neck. Al's entire body shivered slightly, and he looked back at her over his shoulder, eyes curious.

"What was that for?"

"Al," Winry breathed, fingers now retracted to her lap," Your blood seal – it – It's now gone… simply… moved."

Al's eyes enlarged the same ways hers had, and he reached back to touch the familiar red blood seal that now graced the point where his neck met the rest of his body. He shivered again, and Winry saw goose bumps rise on the flesh of his arms. He stood up, caught his balance, and rushed to the small bathroom a room over. Winry stayed on the couch, watching as Al snapped on the bathroom light and turned around. Pushing his hair to the side, he managed to catch a glimpse of the burning red alchemic array that had become a permanent part of him once again. He let his hair fall back into place and turned to face Winry. Shaking his head, almost in disbelief, he moved to sit at her feet.

"The blood seal," he murmured, half to himself," I wonder if it is meant as a token, a brand of the past, or if it is still holding my soul to my body… this body."

"If the blood seal is still there, does it mean that if it's damaged you could still…" she trailed off, not daring to finish.

Al chuckled darkly," If anything hurt me severely enough there," his fingers hovered briefly over the array," I would probably die anyway."

"Yea," Winry said softly."

"Although," Al continued," I suppose this is a new incentive for keeping my hair long. I wonder though, providing my soul is really still attached to the seal, if someone chopped my head off but didn't hit the seal, could I still live and walk around and stuff? I mean, it happened all the time when I was still in the armor – provided, I didn't have to breath and eat then."

He smiled mischievously as Winry's face contorted into a look of disgust. She hit his shoulder and scowled. Al laughed and shrugged.

"Hey, just a thought. Anyway Winry, thanks again for the braid."

He stood up and stretched his arms out wide, joints creaking as he did so.

"Jeez Al, you sound like an old man!"

"Well, at least I don't sound like and old, clunking, heap of armor!" Al exclaimed with a laugh.

"Yea, the alternative is much less favorable," Winry agreed," Now, go to bed!"

This caught Al off guard," Wh?"-

"You heard me, Mister!"

"But!"-

"But what?"

"You can't boss me around like that! I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"I swear, you still act like on sometimes," Winry sighed, and placed a hand on her forehead," Look Al, you've been without a body for eight years-"

"I _know"-_

"Let me finish!" she snapped in exasperation," Just like you're getting used to your age, you're also going to have to get readjusted to your body and everything that comes with it. Your body needs to eat, to heal, to sleep – things that I know you haven't done in a long time."

"I guess you're right," Al muttered, defeated," What a change that will be. Well, good night Winry. Will you be coming up soon?"

Standing up from her place on the couch, Winry shook her head," Nah, I'll probably sleep down here in one of the chairs. I don't know if I could lift _him_ up the stairs, and I highly doubt you could yet."

Al raised an eyebrow," Are you sure?"

"Positive," Winry's eyes glinted maliciously," Someone has to be here to punish this lunkhead when he finally wakes up."

Smiling, Al shook his head," Whatever you say, Winry. Just remember, any mental trauma caused is definitely your fault. Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning."

"Ed doesn't need me to cause mental trauma, he gets hurt enough without my input. Good night Al. See you in the morning."

Al made his way upstairs noisily, and Winry listened to him rattle around for a few moments before she collapsed back on the couch nest to the slumbering alchemist.

"God, what a day," she mumbled before snapping the lamp off and darkening the room. She slumped down until her own head bumped Ed's, and she again took his hand.

* * *

A single thread of gold filtered through the nearly closed curtains, catching the specks of dust in their manic dance and stitching them into the dark velvet of the silent living room. The glistening embroidery settled directly on Winry's eyes and coiled itself there. Letting out a small moan, she squeezed her eyes shut even tighter and raised a hand to cover her face. As she did so, her fingers tangled in something – immediately, her eyes flew open and she titled her head back to see what was behind her. Baby blue collided with the blonde hair that she had unconsciously twisted around her fingers during the night. It took Winry only a moment to realize that the shining strands weren't her own. Carefully, she disentangled her fingers and shifted into a sitting position. Her back ached and she stretched and let out a yawn, the consequence of sleeping half on the couch and half on the floor.

"Ugh, Ed's really going to pay for this," Winry mumbled, although she didn't really mean it. The decision to sleep downstairs had been her own. She didn't want to be upstairs asleep when Ed woke up. Part of her wanted her to be the first person he saw when he finally did wake, even though she knew that Al should probably be that person.

She glanced to the grandfather clock in the hall – six a.m. That would explain why there were no noises from the kitchen – the Rockbell women were notorious for late nights and even later mornings. Eight-thirty was the earliest Pinako would be up, and even that was a rare occurrence. Winry could only blame anticipation for waking her up so early.

Rising from the couch, she walked over to the window and fully drew open the curtains. Through the glass, she watched the burning orange of a sun seemingly lift out from between two gently sloping hills. Life, frozen from night and the moon's crystalline stare, slowly thawed under the sun's more radiant gaze. The same gaze peered through to Winry from the other side of the window, allowing the previously black living room to bask in the sun's light. Turning from the scene of unfolding day, she fixed her attention back on Ed. Winry shook her head and grinned, silently wondering how long the peace would last – knowing her Elric brothers, probably not long enough. Edward and Alphonse had an undeniable knack for finding trouble when it wasn't searching them out. All that Winry could hope for was that they came back home safe – or at least didn't get themselves killed. _Again._

Suddenly, Ed began to move, more than just twitches, but full movement. Winry darted to the couch and sat on the floor in front of him. The fingers of his human hand slowly began to move, and he lifted his arm to his face. Ed rubbed his eyes and ever-so-carefully sat up. Eyes still closed, he let out a small groan. Winry gasped, causing his eyes to fly open, unleashing the full power of his liquid gold eyes to catch fire inside her. Ed's eyes flicked to the rest of the room taking in every detail with hawk-like sharpness – there was nothing sleep blurred about his actions.

"Where am I?" he moaned, seemingly to himself. His voice held that same rasp that Al's had at first, as if he had not spoken in many years. But it was enough for Winry. As she had with Al, she flung herself at the man, wrapping her arms around him and burying her head into his chest, allowing a few tears of relief to escape.

"Ed, you idiot," she whispered," You had me so worried."

Ed was silent, his body strangely tensed up against her touch.

"I wasn't sure that you and Al would make it back I"-

She cut off as Ed took her by the shoulders and pushed her back slightly. His eyes widened as he stared into her shocked face. A look of confusion crossed his features, and his brow furrowed, causing a knot to form in the pit of Winry's stomach.

_Something wasn't right…_

"Ed?" she breathed, feeling as confused as he looked," Is something wrong?"

Ed's grip on her shoulder's tightened slightly.

"Where am I?" Ed asked, this time directing the question to her. Winry blinked, taken aback by the wild uncertainty in his eyes.

"_Who am I? Who are you?"_

* * *

Yes! That's all! Hold your breath in shock! Send up prayers that there might be more!

Well, the good thing is – there is more. Just not in this chapter. I've actually already written chapter three! I wrote most of chapter two and all of chapter three while I was in India for three weeks (I'm not Indian, but I was visiting some really good friends), so I did manage to get some work done on vacation. Since it is summer vacation for me, I probably will have some time to write, although this is the first year I don't have summer school, so a lot of people have wanted me to travel or go visit them… insanity. Anyway, I need to work on my Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction, so I figured that by being two chapters ahead in LPT, I could write that chapter, post chapter 3 of this story and the next chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh one, and then be behind again. Lovely.

Anyway, please review, it makes me feel special! Be on the look out for chapter three by next week… depending on how the reviews go._His eye_


	3. Build God, Then We'll Talk

Well, here it is, the third chapter of Les Portes Tordues. If any of you noticed, I accidentally mis-titled the previous chapter. I actually wrote this chapter under a month ago during a trip to India, but hadn't had the time to type it until now… it was 25 pages, written, and I was originally thinking of dividing this chapter into two… but then decided that you all are big readers now. There's a lot of dialogue in this chapter, so remember… take small bites… chew… and savor.

Love and Labor

RR

* * *

A thanks to all of my reviewers – at first I thought you might have all bailed out on me, but then you came… 

And an uber thanks to Wergeld, Sparx, and The Diva. Much love!

* * *

Les Portes Tordues (The Twisted Doors) 

By Revolutionnaire Rouge

Chapitre Trois – Build God, Then We'll Talk.

* * *

Alphonse stirred, the sound of nearly indistinct voices waking his sleeping senses. Warm sunlight seemed the prod at his eyes gently – slowly he opened them, taking in the full glory of the bright room, the familiar furniture, the view from the window that looked down on the full fields. Tentatively, he sat up and placed his bare feet on the smooth wooden floor. Movement could be heard from downstairs. Even without a clock, Al could tell it was still early – for eight years he had sat, unsleeping, observing as the day faded, night swept soundlessly past, and morning reasserted itself. While a body and a mind could sleep, a soul could not, and until yesterday, that had been his fate. 

As first, he had feared that he would be incapable of sleeping. After years of sleepless nights that couldn't be helped, after what seemed an eternity of being the line that separated living and dead, how could he rest knowing he was once again human? But sleep had come to Alphonse fast and hard. He knew he would have slept longer were it not for the vibrations of movement and the lilt of voices.

"_Who am I? Who are you?"_

He shook his head, wondering if he was still dreaming. Standing, Alphonse stretched his arms. Each muscle tugged and ached as he did, a feeling both satisfying and painful.

"I'm really going to need to get this body back into shape," he muttered, throwing a few punches. Maybe there would be some hope for his out-of-practice lump of flesh.

"_I'll ask again – who are you?"_

The voice drifted up from the downstairs living room, and while Al questioned the words he was hearing, but there was no doubt the voice belonged to Ed. Al smiled, a rush of excitement coursing through his veins. He rushed out of the room and ran down the stairs as quickly as his creaky frame could take him. Even before he reached the bottom, he could see into the living room. There, his brother stood, eyes molten and burning, blonde strands of hair haphazardly escaping from what was once a braid. Alphonse had seen his brother before – had always seen his brother, but now, the image was clear and precise, as if Alphonse had replaced old glasses and had now been outfitted with the proper prescription. Everything slid into bright focus now that the view came from two eyes. He slowed, but continued down the stairs, his gaze shifting from the proud if not disordered image of the brother he loved, to Winry.

Her blue eyes were wide, as if in amazement… or was it – Al came to a stop, his hand hovering above the railing. From years of having no true expression of his own, he had become an expert at reading others'. Winry's eyes did not reveal amazement or joy or relief, but instead shock, confusion and hurt. Ed, Al could now see, mirrored Winry's expression in extreme, something which surprised Al more than Winry's bizarre demeanor. Of any person, Ed had always been the hardest to figure out, even for Al. Ed worked never to let his emotions show, creating a mask as unchanging as Al's own once armor face. He would only let his guard down around Al and Winry, and on rare occasion Mustang, but even still…

"Something isn't right," Al muttered, feeling uneasy. Maybe Ed and Winry were having a fight? As Al drew closer to the living room, Winry spoke.

"Ed, don't joke around like that," she reprimanded, voice shaking none the less," You had me and Granny worried sick! Just give up the game and stop acting like even more of an idiot!"

Al's feet hit the bottom floor, but neither Ed nor Winry seemed to notice.

"What are you talking about?" Ed asked, voice not unkind, but genuinely puzzled," I'm not joking around."

Putting a smile on despite his new found worry, Al entered the living room.

"Nii-san!" he exclaimed, flinging his arms wide," I've got my body back! We did it!"

Al was met with silence as both Ed and Winry turned to stare at him. His arms fell to the side, and Al's smile slid off of his face, replaced by the cool mask he had studied from his brother. Winry opened her mouth to speak, but then snapped it shut. Ed's expression, if even possible, became even more perplexed. Ed smiled awkwardly, and scratched his head.

"Well… that's nice." he said with a nervous chuckle.

Al's jaw dropped, but he quickly recovered, inwardly scrambling to catch his mask before it hit the floor and shattered. Instead of replying, he turned to Winry.

"What's going on?" Al asked, unable to keep the tinge of disbelief out of his voice. Winry, whose face had gone ghostly pale, shook her head.

"I've got no idea. I just – and then he-" her voice broke, and she took a few deep breaths.

"Did you hit him too hard when he woke up? I always knew that might cause some brain damage," Al muttered.

"Of course I didn't Al! He just woke up, and was like this! He claims not to know who he is, where he is, who any of us are-" she now turned back to the other man," Ed, have you gone crazy?" Her voice hit a high, hysterical note, causing a panicked look to cross Ed's face.

"Ed?" he asked," that's what you keep calling me. Is that my name?" Winry pulled at her hair, eyes beginning to glaze over.

"Do you see what I mean, Al?" she practically sobbed," He doesn't know any of us. He doesn't even know himself. At first I thought he might have been playing some mean trick, but when you came down and he-,"

Winry broke off, unable to speak clearly anymore, and collided with Ed, throwing her arms around the surprised man and burying her head into his human shoulder. Alphonse took a deep breath, and gently pulled Winry away from Ed.

"Calm down Winry." He led her over to the couch," Sit down right here, and we'll figure this out, okay?"

"So you're Winry, and you're Alphonse, right?" Ed asked, eyes darting from face to face. Al turned to his brother – his brother who was now a stranger. He took another deep breath.

"Yes, I'm Alphonse, or Al, and this is Winifred, but we all call her Winry, and you're Edward, or Ed."

"Alphonse – Al, Winifred – Winry, Edward – Ed. Too many names. Why can't all of us just be ourselves?" The older man questioned.

"I'm beginning to wonder that myself," Al muttered darkly.

"So where is this place?"

"This is Winry's house, well, Winry and her Grandmother Pinako's house, In Resembol, which is in the country of Amestris."

Ed's bright eyes glimmered with overwhelmed curiosity," Resembol? Amestris? I've neer heard of such places."

Panic was creeping further and deeper into Al's system, pulsating thicker than blood through his veins, trying to dig into his brain and past his sensibility.

"What have you heard of, Ed?" Al inquired, not knowing what else to ask. Ed thought for a moment, brow furrowed in concentration. He scowled, and his eyes seemed to grow dark.

"_The Gate."_

Winry let out a small squeak, and Alphonse shivered as the blood seal tingled.

"the Gate?" Al hissed," What do you know about it?"

Ed just shrugged and shook his head," Nothing, but when you asked me what I had heard of, the words just came to my mind."

Al flopped onto one of the chairs next to the couch, and Ed slowly sat down on the couch next to Winry, keeping his distance.

"Winry," Al sighed," I don't think that Ed is playing any kind of practical joke."

"Then what could be causing him to act like this?"

He put his head in his hands and closed his eyes to think.

"I have no idea," he murmured, partly to himself," If Sensei was still alive, she would know the answer, I'm sure of it! Maybe… maybe this is just some kind of side effect from the blood loss – temporary memory loss. Or a recoil from dealing with the alchemy, and the Gate," Al raised his head and snapped his fingers," That must be it, a kind of trauma induced amnesia."

"But it's not permanent, is it?"

Winry and Al turned to Ed, surprised. The other man leaned back into the couch and crossed his arms.

"Look, I know even less about this whole situation than you two do. If you think that this might have been caused by The Gate, I want to know if the damage is permanent. I don't remember anything about The Gate, but the very name doesn't settle right – makes me feel ill, really.

"I have no idea how long the memory loss with last. I'm not even sure if it is The Gate that caused this, although it seems the most reasonable explanation. You were perfectly normal – well, as normal as you could be – until we activated the array and reached out own separate sides of The Gate."

Raising his eyebrows, Edward let out a low whistle of disbelief," Are you saying that we went to this Gate? You, me and Winry?"

"You and me," Al corrected," And I can assume that's what happened to you. As soon as the array was activated, we were separated. I was then taken to my body and The Gate, and you… I don't know where you went. As soon as I was reunited with my body, everything went black. Next thing I knew, I woke up in the basement with you and Winry."

"If it helps, all of the material you were planning on trading for you body disappeared with you," Winry said, folding her still trembling hands.

"So that means that The Gate at least took the components in place of my body. Good old Equivalent Exchange," Al sighed.

"Wait, wait wait, stop right there!" Ed exclaimed, waving his arms around madly," Care to enlighten me on exactly what you're talking about? The Gate? Your body? Materials, and components? And what the heck is Equivalent Exchange? How do I even know that what you all are discussing isn't a fake, some kind of hoax? I may not have any clue about what's going on, but I have enough sense to question you people, to wonder if you aren't all just full of lies. Who exactly was Edward, or Ed, or whoever you claim I am?"

Ed jumped up from the couch, eyes exploding with doubt and the primal burning of a man who would do anything to ensure his own survival. They could hear more questions rising up in his throat, pounding to be let out, to be unleashed and answered and contented. Edward clenched both fists, and raised his automail arm.

"Oh, and while we're at it, will you tell me what in the world this monstrous thing is doing on my arm?"

Seeing Ed's mounting agitation, Al also rose from his seat and moved towards his brother. Unfortunately, Winry reached Ed first, swinging a heavy metal wrench that she seemingly procured from nowhere. Steel made contact with the skull of the typically hard headed man, and Ed let out a vicious howl of pain. clutching his head and moaning in agony, Ed attempted to avoid the barrage of the blonde girl's wrath.

"My automail"-_THUNK-_"Is NOT monstrous,"-_CLUNK,YELL_," You half baked,"-_WHACK-_,"ALCHEMY IDIOT!" she shrieked.

"What do you think you're doing, you lunatic?" Ed screamed back, still trying to shelter his precious head. Unceremoniously, Al wrapped both arms around Winry's waist and yanked her away from Ed. She let out an ear shattering squall of surprised indignation and flailed around, kicking both legs and trying to turn the sting of the on Al to escape his grasp. He managed to hold the woman for a few moments before his strength failed. With a loud thump, she hit the floor, landing on all fours. Winry dropped her weapon and lunged at Ed again, this time intending to take him on barehanded. Al had no time to even sigh before he re-entered the fray. He pushed Winry away from Ed, and this time she landed on the much softer couch. Al then raised both of his arms, blocking Winry from reaching the other alchemist, who looked as though he would pass out at any moment from all of the blows he had suffered.

"What in the name of sterling silver is going on here?"

Al swung around to face an extremely furious looking Pinako, and as he did so, his arm flew towards Edward's face. Before Al could think to react, Ed ducked to block his "attack". His duck went further however as Ed hit the floor with both hands and shifted his balance to one. He pivoted and swung his legs around, slamming into the back of Al's knees. Al gasped at the impact of the full body roundhouse assault, and his knees buckled, pitching him forward before he collapsed. Ed rotated almost three-hundred and sixty degrees on his hands before he dug one of the swinging feet into the carpet and stopped, coming out of the attack in a clean kneeling position. The maneuver was as fast as a bullet and seemed to hit Alphonse just as hard. He lay, sprawled out on the living room floor, breathing heavily as the mind attempted to reorder itself. The attack both hurt and shocked Al. He had seen his brother use to same step before – drop, spin, hit from behind – and had even used it himself, as it was one of the first that Sensei had taught them years ago. But that had been before this strange, new Edward. How could a person who claimed not to know his own name use a move that was etched in his past? Slowly, Al lifted himself up into a sitting position. He winced as he did so, but was glad his brother's sudden action hadn't snapped both of his legs. But how Al could have done _that_…

Pinako rushed to Al's side, helping his sit up a little straighter while glaring at Ed.

"I realize that you two boys love to fight," she croaked," but Ed, why in the world would you do such a thing to your brother right after he got his body back? And why would you attack him in the living room? If you two are going to fight, for God's sake, do it outside!"

"The question isn't why he did it," Winry said, no longer looking to Ed in fury, but in surprise," but how Ed could do it Granny."

Al groaned slightly, and bent his legs. He stood and scowled. Without any warning, Al threw a punch at Ed. Ed's eyes widened, and he raised his human arm in defense. He blocked Al's arm and shoved it away, clearing space for Ed to send a punch back. Despite how loudly his joints creaked, he was too fast for Ed – Al spun and caught the punch, felling Ed with one sweeping kick. As Al had only moment ago, Ed hit the floor, the impact knocking the breath out of him. Al's own breathing was heavy, and sweat had already begun to form from the minor exertion, but he grinned none the less.

"Even when I was younger, you never could beat me."

Ed caught his breath, but made no movement to sit up. His eyes were wide, and the fire dim, replaced by cold confusion.

"How did I do that? Ed breathed, clenching his automail fist and raising it into view," I can't remember anything, but I still,"- he broke off and stared up at Al from the floor," I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to attack you it's just – it was like I couldn't control my actions. I didn't even think about it. It just happened, I just reacted."

"Alphonse Elric!" Pinako interrupted," What is wrong with your brother?"

"Good question Granny," Winry mumbled, her brow furrowed.

"Wait – your brother? You're my brother? I'm your brother?" Ed asked, eyes flicking from Pinako to Al. Al bent down and reached out a hand.

"Yep. We're family by blood. I'm Alphonse Elric, and you're Edward Elric, my older brother." Slowly, Ed took Al's hand, and Al pulled Ed back onto his feet.

"Older… brother?"

Al and Winry nodded.

"You're telling the truth?" he turned to Winry," So who are you, Winry? My sister?" his eyes widened suddenly," Please don't tell me you're my wife."

Winry scowled and put her hands on her hips, unable to mask the inevitable blush that rose in her cheeks," Of course not! Like I'd want to get married to you, especially now! And I'm not you're sister either – we're childhood friends, you, me and Al, and now I'm your automail mechanic!"

"Automail?" Ed asked dumbly, scratching his head with steel fingers," Is that what's on my arm? Can I take it off?"

Winry blinked, taken aback, and Al sighed mournfully, shaking his head. She turned to look at Al.

"He doesn't know yet. Go ahead and tell him, Winry."

"Tell me what?"

Winry bit her lip, but then spoke.

"Ed… that automail isn't on your arm… it _is _your arm – and your leg, too."

Startled, Ed stared at the girl for a moment. He then lifted one of his pants' legs, revealing a human leg. He looked back up at Winry, and raised an eyebrow, doubt crossing his face. He then lifted his other pant leg, revealing an intricate array of steel and wires, all coming together to form a perfect, although unhuman limb. Ed's jaw dropped, and he exhaled heavily. Letting go of the pant leg, he put his head in his hands, and then looked up at Winry.

"So this is automail… and you created it?"

"Well, I didn't invent it, but yes, I made these limbs for you and do maintenance on them…. which is quite a bit of work as you have this infuriating habit of always breaking them…" Winry replied, her last sentence a grumble.

"I do?" Ed said, chuckling coldly," And tell me, how did I come to get these? Where are my real arm and leg?"

Al grimaced – he didn't relish having to retell the life story of the Elric brothers. the tale was ugly at best – a twisted recollection of the price of their sins, of their sacrifices, of the lives lost and found, and most importantly, a story of red. Crimson red.

"if I may interrupt for a moment," Pinako said, drawing the attention of the room," I would like to know what's happened here. I woke up to voices, came out, and next thing I know, Winry's on a rampage, Al is on the floor, and Ed seems to have just discovered the automail he's had for eight years!"

"You've known me for eight years?" Ed questioned, looking to Pinako with interest.

"Of course I have, Edward Elric!" Pinako replied gruffly, brows furrowing behind her round frames," I was there the day you were born!"

"Really?" he cried," But how do I know you're not lying?"

"You don't," the other woman snorted," You'll just have to trust all of the stories we have from your childhood, and all of the pictures around the house of you, Al and Winry together!"

"Pictures!" Ed exclaimed, the very word a surprise to him. Winry left the room and went into the hall. She returned a few moments later, clutching an old picture frame. Ed took the frame from her as she handed it to him, and stared at the picture of the three smiling blonde children. They must have been around seven, maybe eight, with round cheerful faces – two of which were obviously Winry and Al.

"So that's… me" Ed finally said, tearing his eyes away from the photo after a few moments.

"That's right," Pinako said, nodding," Believe me now?"

"yea, I do actually. Everything felt familiar from the beginning, although I didn't understand why, or how. But this, this one picture solidifies it… I don't know who I was or am, but I trust that you all do. But how did I come to be like this? Obviously I had memories before. Al, you said that we went to The Gate, whatever it is."

"That's right, we went to get back my body."

"But you have your body."

Al sighed – memories or not, Edward could still have his dense moments.

"I have my body now.

"But before?"-

"We'll explain that soon. I don't know how long this memory loss problem will last, but we can't just leave you in the dark until the 'past' switch turns back on. But if-"

"Al?"

Al turned to Winry, who was staring at Ed, perturbed.

"Al, what's if Ed's amnesia isn't simply due to blood loss or trauma?"

"What are you saying?" Al demanded, disliking the suggestion in her voice.

Winry shifted in her seat," I think you know exactly what I'm saying. Look Al, before Ed left, he told me that if – if anything were to happen to him once you two activated The Gate, I was supposed to take care of you."

"I did?" Ed asked, squinting as if physically willing himself to remember.

"Jeez Ed, I'm not a child anymore," Al said, glowering at his brother," I don't need Winry to take care of me like one."

Ed raised his hands in defense," Hey, I didn't say it – Well, I did, but that wasn't me, it was the other me before – "

"Will you please listen?" Winry snapped. The two bickering men immediately fell silent.

"Thank you. Anyways, what I'm trying to say is that Ed must have thought something could happen to him once you crossed to The Gate… maybe The Gate, or whatever's there did something with Ed's memories. I mean, I don't know much about The Gate but…" she stopped her rambling as Al frowned.

"Hmm… it's possible, but at the same time, doesn't make sense. According to Equivalent Exchange we were balanced. We made the mistake last time of trying to bring back something impossible, tried to work without a soul, and without a mind. But this time, the theory really was perfect. My soul still existed here, my true mind and body lie just beyond The Gate. Technically, all we had to do was reach The Gate and reunite the body, soul and mind. Ed and I even brought the components of a human body, just as a precaution. Alchemy is a science, but even still, we've found it to be unpredictable. We thought we had everything under control – we had our safety goggles on, in a matter of speaking. All the safeguards. Nothing was supposed to go wrong."

"But… that's what you two said the last time you attempted human alchemy," Winry whispered," And we all know what happened."

You all know what happened," Ed snorted," But I sure don't."

"To make a long story short, Ed, last time we forgot to put our safety goggles on, and got burnt. This time around, we did put the goggles on, but now it seems as if we've forgotten our aprons."

"Lovely. What is alchemy anyway? You sure mention it a lot."

Al opened his mouth to speak, but Pinako cut him off.

"Alchemy, Edward, is the reason why you have those automail limbs."

Ed clenched and unclenched his fist," Is that so?"

Pinako, Al and Winry all nodded.

"And what is alchemy? does it have to do with this Equivalent Exchange thing you two keep talking about?"

"Yes," A replied," And well, as for the question of what equivalent exchange is… follow me."

Ed stood up from the couch, and Winry followed, immediately looking uneasy.

"Al, what are you thinking?"

The younger man turned to her and grinned," Something dangerous."

He walked towards the basement door, and Winry hit her forehead with a hand.

"Of course it's something dangerous," Winry sighed, slumping slightly," it's always something dangerous." She turned to Ed and scowled. "Can't you two ever stay out of trouble?"

Ed shrugged and followed Al down to the basement.

* * *

"In a nutshell," Al said, grunting as he lifted a large bag of sand onto the wooden table," alchemy is the science of equivalence and transformation. It enables the user, called an alchemist of course, to change one object into another." He opened the rough cloth sack and scooped out a large handful of sand. Al looked up to his brother, who was standing at the opposite side of the table, observing with limitless interest. Al chuckled, and wiped his palms on his pants. 

"What is it?" Ed questioned," I'm following you so far, you can continue. I swear I understand."

"No, it's not that," Al said, shaking his head," I'm sure you understand exactly what I'm saying. You learned alchemy as an amazing rate when we were young. People called you the alchemic genius of the times. Edward Elric, alchemist prodigy. It's just strange for me now, because you were the one who helped me with alchemy, and now I'm teaching you."

Ed nodded," I understand. But was I really all of those things?"

"And more. the Full Metal Alchemist." Al paused, and then grinned," But let us continue. Alchemy – the ability to change one thing into something else. Seems great, right? However, there's a catch – and that catch happens to be the one true law of Alchemy."

"Let me guess," Ed jumped in," The Law of Equivalent Exchange?"

"Exactly. Jeez Ed, even without your memories, you're good. The Law of Equivalent Exchange. In order to create something, something of equal value must be given up, must be sacrificed. it must be of equal value in all ways. For example, I can't make a gold bar out of this pile of sand – and if I could, we wouldn't be in this basement, we'd be in a major research facility in Central. All I can make from this pile of sand is something that is, essentially, made of sand.

"Equivalent Exchange."

"Mhmm, you've got it. At one point in time, you and I believed that Equivalent Exchange was the only truth of the world – you give equally, you get equally. As simply complex as that."

"And now, what do we believe."

Al raised an eyebrow," Let's just say that our faith in the system isn't as strong as before. With few exceptions, the law of equivalency is impenetrable. Now, back to sand. I can only create another object that is made up of this amount of sand. But sand is more than little grainy specks. It's quartz, silica, and all sorts of other things, all of which according to science, can be broken down into even smaller pieces – into atoms and nuclei. And it's these ultra microscopic atomic particles that we alchemists can re-structure to create something different on a larger scale. Do you follow me?"

Ed nodded dutifully.

"Good. Another example then. I can take this sand, but only transmute, or change, the quartz, or I can take the quartz and alter it on an atomic scale to the point at which it is stronger of weaker than before. But that is extremely complex alchemy. For the moment, we'll stick to simply modifying shape." Al reached over to a nearby shelf and withdrew a well-used stub of chalk. Expertly, he drew a basic alchemic array, and pushed the sand to its center.

"This is an alchemic array. It's a sort of map for what we want to occur with the sand. Without the array, alchemy would be impossible. The array that I've drawn is extremely simple, fitting for the type of alchemy I'll be working. As I'm sure you can guess, the more complex the alchemy, the more complex the array needed, and the more that needs to be worked – that's why many alchemists specialize in one area with one type of array rather than trying to master them all. While the array is the most important component to using alchemy, you can't just draw it and expect the array to work. It has to be activated."

"Activated?"

Al, from habit more than anything, clapped his hands together and then placed them on the array. The figure and the sand within glowed golden. The sand particles slid past each other, reforming themselves quickly. In a matter of moments, the sand was no longer simply a pile of grains, but a small, glistening dagger. The translucent blade shined brightly in the dim light of the basement. Al flicked the blade with one finger, and the entire dagger shook. The blade suddenly cracked and shattered, leaving only a lonely handle, a pile of dust and pieces, and a startled Edward Elric.

The other man shrugged and swept the pieces off the table," Quartz. Generally not what you would want for self defense."

"Right."

"So, that's basic alchemy. Of course, it can get pretty complex – you have to be able to analyze the substances around you, know how to break them down and safely reconstruct… and when you're in a tight spot and need fast action, it becomes extremely difficult. A matter of life or death – you either know it or you don't… Now that you know Equivalent Exchange, I need to explain one last thing. _The greatest taboo of alchemy_, the one no-no, the one rule that, if broken, the consequences are much more serious than a slap on the wrist. _Human transmutation._ It's forbidden and lethal to perform alchemy on another human being, especially trying to transmute to resurrect the dead. The human body itself is mindblowingly complex on a molecular scale, and its processes so delicate that alchemy on a human is nearly impossible. Attempting to resurrect is an even different story. A human, basically, is made of three components – the mind, the body, and the soul. To create a body is the easiest thing to do… human components can be bought with a beggar's wages. The mind isn't even that difficult… but the soul…"

Al trailed off, knowing his brother would understand.

"And this human alchemy, human transmutation… we did it?" Ed asked slowly.

"That's right. The first time, we lost nearly everything. You lost and arm and a leg, and I lost my entire body. You were only able to save my soul by attaching it to a suit of armor. But the second time"-

"We did it _twice_?" Ed exclaimed.

Al nodded, expression grim," That's right. The second time, we got my body back, but now we find that we may have lost your memories."

"I don't understand what-"

"I'll explain soon… I just wonder…"

Alphonse pushed away from the table and moved to the open floor of the basement. Ed followed, stopping behind him and staring down at the massive, twisting alchemic array on the floor.

"Is that blood?" Ed questioned quietly.

"Yes," Al replied," Your blood. I would have donated some to the cause, but at that moment in time, I didn't exactly have any to give. Could you pass me one of the quartz shards?"

Silently, Ed picked up one of the pieces off of the floor and carefully handed it to the other man.

"Thanks." Without flinching, Al pricked his finger. He held it over the array, and allowed a single crimson drop of blood to fall to the center. He then kneeled down in front of the array, and clapped his hands together. A quick glance was thrown upwards, as if sending a small prayer.

"What are you doing?"

Al didn't turn around to face his brother, but still smiled.

"Putting in my blood contribution. I'm going to get your memories back, or at least find a way how to. And it had better work, because if it doesn't, I'm going to look pretty stupid kneeling here."

Ed was forced to cover his eyes as the air crackled viciously and a blinding golden light filled the basement.

* * *

"_It's about time you showed up." _

_Al stood up slowly, wavering as he did so, and raised his head to see what had spoken. His vision cleared, and he found himself surrounded by unlimited nothing. The absence of existence was nearly mind shattering – truly, how could the human mind compute nothingness? – but Al attempted to stay focused. The voice was eerily familiar, leaving no doubt in Al's mind that this was the voice who would provide him with answers._

"_Oh, so I'm simply to _give_ you the answers, am I?"_

_Al spun around, searching for the voice._

"_You can look all you want, Alphonse Elric. If I refuse to show myself, you'll never find me, and you'll never get back."_

"_Where are you?" Al roared," Tell me what's happened to my brother!"_

"_Tsk, tsk Alphonse Elric. I've never seen such a temper in you. You always _were_ the more reasonable one, but of course, I had to give you some of your brother's fighting spirit. A sensible person on the whole is useless – only insanity will truly motivate a person into action."_

"_Why don't you show yourself? I'll feel much more reasonable as soon as I'm facing something physical!"_

_The Voice sighed in exasperation, and Al's entire body shook._

"_Haven't you ever heard that seeing isn't always believing? Very well. The run's all run out, and this is no time for playing games."_

_Suddenly, Alphonse felt a weight crushing down on his entire body. The man resisted, growling in frustration as his knees uselessly buckled and his head bent forward. Below him was the transmutation circle that had carried him to the place, the array still bitingly red even though it had been formed a day ago._

_The invisible force lifted, and Al fully collapsed, his body suffering from the strain._

"_Get up Alphonse Elric," the childish voice commanded. "You're going to be much stronger if you ever wish to recover your brother's memories."_

"_So, The Gate did take them!" Al wheezed, pushing himself off of the array and into standing position._

"_Yes, yes, I did, The Gate did, The Universe did, we're one in the same. Winifred is rather clever. Honestly though Alphonse, you took far too long to get here. Couldn't have you saved that long winded alchemy lesson until later? Edward Elric had just accepted his own name, and then there you go with Alchemy 101."_

_Al scowled lividly at the figure before him – vaguely human like, a hint of a smirk, and the presence of massive but hidden power._

"_If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have to re-teach my brother alchemy."_

_It shook its head." Untrue. Were it not for your brother, you would not have to re-teach your brother alchemy."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I didn't just _take_ your brother's mind, Alphonse Elric, although I easily could have. He gave it up as a sacrifice, saying that he would do anything – give anything up. I chose to take his mind. But at least be somewhat appreciative. I could have taken every miniscule memory from Edward Elric, leaving you with northing more than a new born infant in a grown man's body."_

"_He gave up his memories for me?" Alphonse whispered, both horrified and amazed._

"_Yes, and you are here to give up something to have them returned."_

_Alphonse nodded and It grinned, chilling him to the bone._

"_But of course. You Elric brothers – selfishly selfless. Always doing the wrong thing for the right reasons. You attempted to play God, and you paid dearly for it. But you two went on, struggling to correct your sins by sinning even more until you made two wrongs a right. it's like the story of Icarus, except in your case, Icarus survives and continues to use wings of was until one day he truly does reach the sun."_

"_Icarus?"_

"_You wouldn't be familiar with the story – it's not of your world or your existence."_

"_Oh."_

"_So tell me, Alphonse Elric, what gave you and your brother the right the do what you did? Is there any justification to your actions?" It said tauntingly._

"_We wanted our mother back!" Al shouted," We just wanted our lives back!"_

_It clucked it's tongue and shook it's head. "But did you two ever stop to think that that _was_ your life? No, you dwelled on the past. But then again, it was your fates. I created the two of you, and knew how you would act. You sinned, lost, fought, killed, sacrificed. You ruined entire cities, nations, destroyed lives, and in the end? Saved all of Amestris and Ishbala, halted a senseless massacre based on power, and managed to get your bodies back." Each word stung with the barbs of memory – Al struggled not to flinch._

"_I know my past as well as you do – what does this have to do with anything?"_

"_It has everything to do with anything." It replied seriously." You have much to think on before I collect my payment from you."_

"_Payment?" The word rung ominously in Al's ears._

"_Well, not exactly payment per se, but we'll talk about that soon._

"_You and your brother broke all of the Laws recklessly, and found your lives in ruins. So what did you do? Sought only redemption, worked for a second chance – and not a second chance simply handed to you by someone else, but one you created. Unlike Roy Mustang, the two of you did not try to end your lives, nor did you attempt to gain power as atonement. Unlike the Ishbalan man who know takes the name Scar, you did not seek to destroy the lives of others. You strove to forgive only your own transgressions, and in the end, succeeded in correcting you past. It is for these reasons that I have chosen you, Alphonse Elric, for the task I shall lay before you."_

"_A task? So, you've chosen sinners as the vessels for your divine quest?"_

_It giggled," What an amusing way to put it. But you're slightly off. You see, I only need one sinner for this 'divine quest'. You, Alphonse Elric."_

_Al's only reaction was one blink, as he was too shocked to speak. It giggled again._

"_That's right. You. Not your older brother, not the Flame Alchemist nor the scarred man, but you and only you."_

"_But why not Nii-san? He's the strong one, the brilliant one… he could complete any task you set before him. But me… Edward's the better choice. _

"_Hmph. Well, if that's your attitude, I can see that we're going to have some issues. Alphonse Elric, your brother was not the only one to whom I gave exceptional skill – the same blood rushes through your veins, the same unquenchable spirit drives you. Certainly, you tend to be the saner of the two, and the quieter, but that is the consequence if your past fate. Your eyes may not be gold, but the same fire lights them. Your brother is now incapable of doing what I need. It's time to step up, Alphonse Elric, and put your skill to true use. You have your body now, and you have your memories. You have connections in unique places and positions – in areas where you're still believed to be a hulking suit of armor or the innocent and passive young Elric brother. These will serve as amazing assets to you. Now you can have the same glory and fame as your brother, you can be recognized for your skill and strength, and be seen as more than Edward's little brother."_

"_Are you trying to goad me into doing whatever this is for you? Because, you know, I don't care about fame, or how everyone views me."_

"_Oh, I know," it replied, amusement evident," Your only concern is for your brother."_

"_And his memories. So tell me, what will I have to give you as payment? And what is this task you want me to do?"_

_It rocked on Its heels slightly, Its face and Its indentation of eyes focused on Al._

"_The task and payment are one in the same. This is your 'holy calling' Alphonse Elric, your sacred summoning, so listen carefully. From encountering The Gate, you must have some concept of the fact that other worlds outside of your own exist."_

_Al nodded, remembering the information that had been crammed into his brain when he had first been taken to The Gate. He had seen unearthly images of other existences, of other times and events. _

"_However, you may not have realized that all of these alternative universes I have created are connected – many at more than one point. There connections are merely areas where the worlds overlap, areas where the border between one existence and the next is thinner. Even at these points, the world layers are generally too thick for anyone or anything to cross. But – yes, but – it is not impossible for the barriers between these universes to be penetrated, and a Gate can be created to act as a portal._

"_A Gate? Like The Gate?"_

"_Yes. The Gate is the connector of every universe, the central hub that I created as a method of management. But the gates made at the overlapping boundaries are not by me. They exist in your own world and many others, and are created by humans like you. And therein lies the problem. These pseudo Gates are unpredictable at best, and will open on their own, creating a vacuum between two worlds, allowing objects from one to pass to the other – a kind of worldly cross contamination. They're imperfect and dangerous, but those who created them don't always see it that way._

"_The Gates in your world were created by an ancient group of alchemists who separated from me and their own people, believing that the Gates would be a source of power. There are five Gates, which may or may not be protected."_

"_May or may not? As in, you don't know?" Al asked, genuinely surprised._

"_Of course I know, Elric. Now let me continue. There are many in your world that would like to see the Gates – all five Gates – fully opened."_

"_Why"_

"_To each their own," it retorted," Now, as I said, the human made Gates are practically uncontrollable. Your world has been lucky that all of the gates have remained inactive for so long, but now they are beginning to open on their own. They need to be prevented from ever opening to their full extent. That is your task – the seal the Gates of your own world permanently."_

"_What will happen if the Gates aren't sealed?"_

"_What happens when a serious wound is left untreated? It festers, becomes infected, and poisons the limb, if not the entire body, leading to an ultimate, internal destruction. The same thing would essentially occur were the Gates left open long enough. Like I said - a worldly cross contamination. If too much of one world leaks into another, the results would be catastrophic, tearing the very fiber of time-space._

_Each world is similar to the others in some away, and each world is connected. If one universe were to collapse, it would create a chain reaction between the other worlds, until all of creation was destroyed."_

"_And you?"_

"_How generous to think of me, Alphonse." It chuckled," Me, I would remain, even though The Gate would be destroyed. Everything I created, every world and every life, gone. That is why you need to seal the human Gates of this world."_

"_You're putting all of existence into my hands?" Alphonse asked in disbelief._

"_Yes, you are the one of your universe that I have chosen to seal the Gates made by your own kind. So tell me Alphonse Elric, do you accept the task set before you?"_

"_You're giving me a choice? Couldn't you just ordain it?"_

"_Certainly, but I gave humans free will for a reason. If you don't have the ability to consciously make your own decisions, then what is the point of existence? However, I don't think you'll refuse me. My offer is tempting."_

"_Is that so? Isn't temptation a sin?"_

"_Very amusing, young Elric. I know you, and I know that you aren't extremely concerned with the fate of all of existence. Your focus lies in a more personal area – those you love. If you seal the Gates, I will return your brother's mind – every memory, thought, image – everything. With each Gate closed, he will receive a portion of his mind, and as soon as you close the final gate, your brother will have his full memory. Otherwise, there is no way to return what he has lost – nothing you can give up will get them back, only the sealing of the Gates."_

_Al clenched his fist as a wave of nearly blinding fury rising up within him. _

"_You did this purpose! You took brother's memories so you would have something to hold above my head, something that would force me to act!"_

"_So, will you do it, or not? The rest of your brother's life is based on your decision."_

_He turned away from It, fingernails digging deeper and deeper into his palms. _

"_Yes, I will But you know from the beginning that I would accept."_

_It remained silent, which confirmed Al's suspicions._

"_And you promise to return everything Ed has lost once I finish?"_

"_Not everything – I promised to return his mind."_

"_Why not give him the rest of his body? Haven't we paid for our sins enough?"_

"_Transgressions are paid for their entire life. People suffer their entire lives. It may seem cruel, but in the end, everything truly is resolved. Your brother will carry the mark of his sin, and you, yours."_

_At these words, the blood seal on Al's neck burned painfully. He bit back a cry of pain as his entire body seemed to be in flame._

"_You work to forgive your sins. The road of redemption can be long and cruel, but the life at the end…" It stopped, and smiled slightly," I believe we've conversed enough – you must be rather bored by now."_

_The anguish that had taken over Al's being subsided._

"_No, I think you've kept my attention well. I accept the task. Will I be able to tell Ed and Winry?"_

_It nodded slightly," You may tell whomever you wish – but be prudent – not everyone will believe you to be on a holy mission, and many will attempt to halt your efforts."_

"_That's nothing new," Al muttered," So, what else do I need to know? Who are the ones who created The Gates? Where are those Gates? Wh-"_

"_No more questions, Alphonse Elric," It scolded," You've been told I'll ever tell you."_

"_But-"_

"_The rest is for you to find."_

* * *

I hope you loved this chapter as much as I did… this is actually one I'm proud of, and it sets so much up! Yay! Anyway, please review, and look out for Chapter Four of Les Portes Tordues! Estimated time of arrival: absolutely no idea. I haven't even begun to write it. Or, um, even fully plan it. But, if you need to satiate your hunger in the meantime, check out some of my other stories... Until next time! 

RR


	4. Signs

A brief chapter to serve as proof that I really, really am not dead, and haven't given up on this fanfiction business quite yet. Thanks to everyone who has continued to read, review, and ask for more – you guys make this worth it :)

Enjoy!

RR

L

Chapter Four – Signs

L

The only thing that he was immediately aware of was the fact that every part of his body ached horrendously. He moaned.

"About time you woke up, Alphonse Elric!" A shrill voice cried.

_About time…?_ a thought managed to escape through the roar and pound of his mind _Am I still at The Gate… The Gate?_

Al groaned again, and sat up. His eyes flickered open just in time to see something rushing towards his head.

_THWACK!_

Before he could even comprehend how, his head hit the ground with a sickly sounding crack. Small bursts of darkness lit up the back of his eyelids, and he let out a hiss of pain. Al's body curled up on reaction, feebly trying to defend itself from the unexpected attack. He distantly heard the clang of metal as a wrench hit stone.

"Ow…" he breathed, still squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

"Winry!" Another voice yelled," What in the world are you thinking?"

The female voice replied," Knocking some sense into that idiot, you idiot!"

"I think you just knocked the life out of him!" the other voice snorted.

The two voices began bickering loudly, their voices ringing in and out of Al's hearing. The under eyelid fireworks display began to die down with a few more bangs, and Al again attempted to open them, this time not bothering to sit up. Seemed safer.

Al stared up at the wooden supports of the dark basement, wishing to ingrain himself deep inside one of them. The floor was hard and cold, but the wood seemed so soft and comforting… he blinked, vaguely wondering if maybe he had hit his head too hard. The arguing continued on the other side of the basement.

"If you had-!"

"Well he shouldn't-"

"But he was-"

"I don't care!"

"Would you two please just _shut up?_"

Winry and Ed stopped, and turned to face Al, stupefied. Al propped himself up on his elbows, and stared back. Their two faces were out of focus. He shook his head, which throbbed violently, but his vision slid into clarity. He then pushed himself into a standing position, and clutched his head. Ed and Winry remained still, watching almost warily as Al hobbled over to where they stood. He paused for a moment, then walked past them.

"Al, where are you going?" Winry asked, finally startled into words.

"Away from you two…" he grumbled, beginning to trek up the stairs. Al heard the two shuffle behind him, but he ignored them. He made it up the stairs and walked through the living room, past Pinako and a complacent looking Den, and then up the stairs to the second floor. Ed and Winry continued to follow as Al expected they would. Reaching his room, Al wordlessly flopped onto his bed, enjoying the feel of the soft pillows. He shut his eyes as Winry and Ed entered.

"Al, what were you thin-?" Winry began, but he cut her off.

"I'm going to bed. Wake me up when I regain my sanity." he said, pressing his head deeper into the pillow.

Al felt a weight push down on the bed, and he cracked an eye open to see that Ed had sat down on the end.

"What happened Al?" he asked quietly. Al saw that Ed had changed clothes, and Winry must have coerced him into allowing her to braid his hair. He looked exactly the same as the brother Al once knew, spoke the same, even fought with Winry the same way. But it was all different, and Al couldn't help but be aware of it. The change didn't make Al love his brother any less, it was just… alien.

"Winry hit me in the head with a wrench."

"He didn't mean that Al, he meant-"

"Winry, please." This time, it was Ed who cut the girl short.

Winry nodded meekly," Sorry, I'm just anxious…" she mumbled.

"Did you get to The Gate?" Ed questioned. Al nodded his head into the pillow.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing." Al replied truthfully.

Ed paused, and a confused look crossed his face.

"But besides vast and unending nothingness, I saw It. And now I have to save the universe in order to get your memories back."

There was a moment of silence. His brother blinked.

"What?"

Al sighed and pushed up from the pillow some to face Ed.

"What is It?"

"It is… this… " Al shook his head and scowled," I don't know how to describe It! You would have to see It! But It created The Gate and _everything_, and now I have to go and close the gates to save all of existence and get your memories back and-"

"Alright, stop right there and start at the beginning," Ed commanded, shaking his head in bewilderment," So it is The Gate that did something to my memories?"

"Yes – well, kind of. Winry was right but you see, you g-" Al stopped, suddenly thinking about what he was going to say. If Ed knew that he had given up his memories for Al… how would he react?

"I?"

He sighed," The Gate didn't just take your memories. You gave them up. For my body."

Ed raised an eyebrow. "I did?"

"Yea."

"Good. I was afraid that I might have just lost them, or had them taken from me needlessly."

It was Al's turn to look surprised," You're _glad_ you gave away your memories?"

The other man nodded," Well, I can't say that I'm glad that I don't remember anything, but if I gave them up so that you could get your body back, then it doesn't bother me."

"But you mentioned that you could get them back, didn't you Al?" Winry asked, sounding hopeful," Is that true?"

Al nodded, moaning as he thought of his prospects.

"But you have to… save the world?" Ed asked incredulously.

He nodded again.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that, Alphonse?"

Pinako leaned against the doorframe. The crow of a woman peered out behind thick frames with dark beady eyes. Ed shuffled slightly closer to Al, seeming almost intimidated by the miniscule woman.

"Well… I'm going to do some alchemy, and save the world, and…" Al hedged," Get Nii-san's memories back!"

The wizened automail mechanic snorted, and shook her head.

"Children," she muttered," I'll never understand the youth of these days." Without any further questioning, she turned to leave, but then paused, pipe quivering in her mouth.

"The large suitcase is still in the basement closet, but you'll have to wait until I get the clothes off the line before you can start packing, Al. In the meantime, I'll go down to the station and get you a ticket for the next train to Central. How soon do you plan on leaving?"

"_Leaving?"_ Winry spat, making a face as if the word left a foul taste," Why would you be leaving? You just got here!"

Everyone in the room turned to Alphonse, and for a split second, he longed for the faceless comfort of his old tin can. That moment passed quickly, but Al continued to keep his face calm.

"I'm not sure yet. Soon."

She shrugged, as if not surprised, merely resigned," Just tell me when you decide." The old woman then trotted downstairs, leaving the three 'children'.

"It seems as though Granny has a perfect understanding of youth these days," Al whispered.

L

"So all of Ed's memories will be returned to him as soon as you close the final Gate?"

Al nodded," Mmhmm. He'll progressively receive his memories with each Gate I close, but full mind restoration will require sealing all of them."

Winry, Al and Ed sat in the kitchen at the square wooden table where so many of their childhood years had past. Pinako bustled around the kitchen, two eyes on the meal preparations in front of her, and two ears on the conversation behind her.

"It seems almost too easy," Ed mused, leaning his chair back on two legs and propping his feet up on the table. Al was amazed at the ease of this familiar action, and he wondered if possibly Ed's body was kicking in where his mind was not. "You know, go out, close a few Gates, save the world. There has to be a catch."

"Don't be such a pessimist Ed! You always look on the dark side!" Winry exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Do I?" he questioned, and she quieted.

"Oh, I think there's plenty of catches to the whole arrangement," Al sighed," One, I don't know where these gates are and two, I've got no clue how I'm supposed to seal them."

Winry slumped back in her chair, going limp," Good points. So where do we start?"

The kitchen lapsed into near silence, broken only by the occasional clank of pots and pans as Pinako cooked.

"Well, I know where _I'm _starting." Al finally said," And apparently so does Granny."

Still turned away from the three, Pinako nodded knowingly. The man took a deep breath, malaise hovering above him like a sickly vulture.

"I'm going to Central. To join the military." He mumbled sheepishly.

"WHAT?" Winry screamed, causing Ed to tip over in his chair much as she had the day before," You've _got _to be _joking!_"

Al tensed and gripped the table corner, ready to push off if Winry came at him with her wrench. He'd been expecting her reaction, but knowing beforehand still made it no less pleasant. Ed's automail hand appeared, followed by his human hand, and then a head. He looked rather disgruntled by the woman's ravings, but said nothing. Winry stood up and spun around, as if about to storm out of the kitchen. She let out a frustrated growl, turned, and slammed both fists on the table, eyes about to spill over with tears.

"Why in the world would you even _consider_ joining the military, Al? Even after the Fuhrer's overthrow, the army is no safe place! You could get hurt, or killed, and you'd be a dog of the military and-"

"I could get hurt or killed while trying to seal the Gates anyway. If I go out on my own to find the gates, I truly am on my own. But, Winry, please understand, if I join the military as a state alchemist, I'll have all the funds I need, and the ability to travel. Besides, the only place I'll ever be able to find any sort of information on the gates would be in the State Libraries, which only state alchemists have access to. Brother put up with being a 'dog of the military', and so can I! I'm willing to risk joining the military if it means getting Ed's memories back and saving all of existence."

"Ed!" Winry snapped. Her turned her head to the other man, who seemed to shrink under her glare. "Please tell your brother what a ridiculous idea this is!"

Ed finally righted himself in the chair, and glared back at Winry in challenge. "Al is his own man, and can do what he pleases. Besides, this entire issue is about my memories, in case you've _forgotten._ If Al's writing his own death sentence by joining the military, then maybe it's not worth the risk. But there's also all of existence to consider, and the fact that it seems to me Al is accomplished enough to take care of himself."

"Don't say that!" The woman hissed," You'll only encourage him!"

Ed shrugged," Winry, I think he had his mind made even before he made his decision public."

Al nodded, appreciative for his brother's intuitive aid.

"I'm going, and nothing can change that. Everything is at stake. I'll leave the day after tomorrow – I need time to get used to my body, but I just don't have enough."

"Can't you at least wait a while? You said you needed to retrain your body and…" Winry's voice was desperately quiet now. She knew she was fighting a losing battle.

"It just can't wait Winry. I'll have to train as I go. Until my body is up to strength, I'm going to need to rely on my alchemy. I've got no idea how long it could take for the Gates to open, but I have a feeling that the sooner I close them, the better."

The woman slumped back into her chair, shaking her head miserably." Fine. Go. Leave me and Granny again. There's no way that I could ever stop you, Al. I thought that you might have had at least a tad more sense than Ed, but of course, I should have expected you to go off and do something crazy like this. You _are_ brothers, and you've never been able to stay in one place for very long."

Winry's downtrodden expression was one that Al had seen multiple times in his life, and while he hated more than anything else to hurt her, this was something he had to do. Ed turned to Al.

"I'm guessing that this is something we go through often."

"You two have been putting yourselves in danger since Al was ten." Winry answered for Al.

"But we didn't start doing dangerous things until I was eleven." Al said, trying to joke.

The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Just don't get yourself killed. Again."

L

The sky outside of Alphonse's window was still dark when he woke. Despite the lack of day, his eyes sprung open, and he was immediately awake and aware of his surroundings. He guessed that he still had about two hours until the sun was up. Quietly, he got out of bed, wincing as he stood and his joints creaked, not from pain, but out of fear of waking the man in the other bed. For a moment, he simply stood, debating whether to go back to sleep, or start his day. Knowing there was no way he could fall back asleep, Al quickly changed into his day clothes, crept out of the room and went downstairs. Every sound he made seemed to be muffled by the blackness of the house.

As he made his way to the kitchen, Al would pause, stopping to touch something - a picture, a vase, some tool that Winry had left out. Each object felt deliciously real under his fingertips, each thing was familiar again. He finally reached the kitchen.

"Good Morning Alphonse."

Al startled slightly at Pinako's greeting – none of the Rockbells were ever up this early. But there she was, leaning up against the kitchen sink and holding a steaming tea cup.

"Morning Granny."

"Are you going to be leaving without saying good-bye to Winry and Ed?"

The man scowled," Am I that predictable?"

"Not always, Alphonse Elric, which will work to your advantage as you travel, keep you alive."

Al couldn't help but be puzzled by Pinako's curious words or by how clear and young her normally grating voice sounded. Then it hit him-

"Am I to expect visits like this from you often?"

It smiled with Pinako's mouth, and set the teacup down." From time to time, if I find you might be straying from your path."

"You know, I don't really appreciate you invading the bodies of my family and friends."

"Invading?" It/Pinako clucked her tongue," I prefer to call it… sharing. Besides, it causes no harm. Pinako Rockbell will wake up after I leave feeling awake and refreshed. But maybe you have another suggestion for when I come and visit you? Oh, I don't know, messages in the clouds, writing in the crops, talking animals, fiery meteorites…? Or maybe old hermits and oracles would work better?" It taunted, and Pinako's eyes shone with youthful mischief.

Al sighed and sat down at the kitchen table," Fine, come as you will."

It/Pinako nodded," I came to tell you that your time is limited. The Gates have already begun to open – you have only a few months."

"A few months?" The shock was apparent in Al's voice," I was at least expecting a few years, maybe a decade or two! Large scale events in alchemy don't exactly happen quickly!"

"You are correct. The Gates have been closing and opening for centuries since they were built. But now, they are swinging wide, and your deadline grows shorter. That you leave today is wise."

Al was silent as he processed the information given. Only a few months. He only had a few months to seal the gates and restore Ed's memories before everything was over.

"Your tickets." It stated, procuring a single ticket from empty air. Al stood up and took the ticket from It/Pinako. As he did, the one ticket stretched, and became three. He looked back to Pinako/It.

"I'm human now. I don't take up more than one seat, thank you very much."

It snorted. "I find it amusing that your sense of humor came out after we opened the can."

"We?"

"It's all relative. Now, I'll be going as soon as you are."

"Is that a hint?"

It cawed with Pinako's laugh," No. It's a sign."

With a flick of a wrinkled finger, a heavy weight lashed across Al's chest, forcing him back out of the kitchen, through the living room, and into the front hall where the suitcase Granny had packed for him last night stood.

"_Time to live."_ It's voice brushed across Al's ears. Sighing, he lifted his small suitcase and put a hand on the door knob. The brass was icy and unwelcoming, as if the door had no desire to let him leave.

"I don't want to leave," he hissed to the door knob," I want to stay here in Resembol and live a normal life, but I've got no choice, so just let me go!"

The doorknob shined dully in the near dark.

"Come on Al," he muttered," You can do this. You've got to do this!"

His hand tightened around the handle, his resolution building.

"Alright. I'm going."

The door swung open as he turned and pushed, opening himself to the rest of the world. The land around him pressed on him, filling him with sights, scents, sounds. He couldn't stifle a gasp as he stared out across the fields, the hills, the sky. It was more spectacular than he ever remembered. Al fumbled to keep a grip on the suitcase he held.

"Alright," he whispered," I'm going."

Al took off along the single dirt road that meandered through Resembol. While his mind and feet knew every curve and bank, his senses seemed to be lost, desperately trying to tell him that he had never been somewhere so strange and unfamiliar.

Slowly, the sun began to rise, its soft citrus glow spreading across the fields, turning them from a deep black to a warm green. A light breeze picked up momentarily, ruffling his hair. Everything was silent, but at the same time, everything spoke to him. He could hear every word muttered by the quiet breeze, the awakening fields, the gentle sun. The world filled him up, until every nerve seemed to burst and tingle excitedly.

His stomach twisted as every new sense pressed upon him. He was trapped in the dawn, being frozen by the night as quickly as he was being thawed by the day. Alphonse stopped in the middle of the road, standing straight and still. The sun seemed unable to decide whether it wanted to rise into the unexpected brilliance of day, or sneak back below the horizon, into the comfortable blanket of night. For a moment, Al wondered what he was. Motionless sunbeams lay flat and heavy on his blonde hair, which had always been browner than Edward's radiant gold but now he wondered if he were to see himself, would the sun make his hair gold too or was it that he had become the sun and he was trapped at dawn or had it become twilight and could he just sink below the horizon again and-

"Whoa. Sensory overload." Alphonse breathed.

At that moment, both he and the sun seemed to burst forth from the iron grasp of time; a radiant burst of sunlight pierced his eyes, temporarily blinding him. It was morning. The sun had made its decision, and so had he. Al was nearly the center of the village, and would soon reach the train station. Digging the tickets out of his pocket, he saw that he would only have to wait for about an hour.

It had gotten him the early train out.

L


End file.
